


Rubato

by peonyandcotton



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peonyandcotton/pseuds/peonyandcotton
Summary: Wooseok tidak tertarik untuk mengubah masa lalu. Namun, ia kini berpikir mungkin ia diberi kekuatan ini untuk menyelamatkan Jinhyuk.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Rubato

“Kenapa gugup banget, sih, Seok, ngeliatin kanan-kiri terus?” Jinhyuk berusaha merebut atensi kekasihnya yang kini sedang menggenggam kuat-kuat lengan Jinhyuk sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mereka kini sedang berada di trotoar yang ramai dengan pejalan kaki, tidak jauh dari apartemen mereka. Sebenarnya Jinhyuk hanya ingin membeli jajanan malam sebentar. Seingat Jinhyuk, tadi Wooseok menolak untuk menemaninya dengan alasan malas karena sudah mengenakan pakaian tidur. Namun, entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba Wooseok sudah mencengkram lengannya sambil setengah menariknya dari toko tempat Jinhyuk barusan berbelanja.

Wooseok tidak menggubris pertanyaan Jinhyuk dan terus menarik Jinhyuk menuju _zebra cross_ yang kini sedang menunjukkan lampu hijau bagi pejalan kaki. Mereka menunggu di sana, dengan Jinhyuk yang tengah kebingungan dan Wooseok yang menggigiti bibirnya gugup sambil sesekali menoleh ke arah datangnya mobil.

“Jinhyuk!” terdengar suara seseorang dari seberang jalan.

Wooseok refleks menutup kedua mata Jinhyuk dengan telapak tangannya. “Jangan lihat!” perintahnya dengan panik. Tak lama, sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan lewat begitu saja di hadapan mereka. Wooseok menghela napas lega lalu melepas cengkeraman dan tangannya yang menutupi Jinhyuk, hanya untuk tersenyum miris ketika tidak ada siapa-siapa di sebelahnya dan matahari bersinar semakin terang.

Ia gagal lagi.

* * *

Wooseok duduk di tepi ranjang sambil menatap kalender di meja nakas. 28 April 2019. Sudah lewat enam hari sejak Jinhyuk meninggal. Dan itu berarti sudah enam kali Wooseok gagal menyelamatkan Jinhyuk.

Masih jelas di ingatan Wooseok apa yang terjadi di malam itu, ketika Jinhyuk memutuskan untuk keluar dari apartemen mereka untuk membeli jajanan malam sendirian karena Wooseok yang hari itu pulang lebih malam masih merasa lelah. Kalau saja ia memutuskan untuk turun bersama Jinhyuk, mungkin Jinhyuk tidak tertabrak waktu itu. Kalau saja ia tidak memutuskan untuk menyusul dan menitip makanan kepada Jinhyuk, mungkin Jinhyuk tidak tertabrak waktu itu. Kalau saja ia tidak memanggil Jinhyuk dari seberang jalanan, mungkin Jinhyuk tidak tertabrak waktu itu.

Sekarang ia terjebak di sini, dengan enam percobaan untuk kembali ke masa lalu dan menyelamatkan Jinhyuk yang gagal.

Wooseok tidak ingat bagaimana ia mendapatkan kekuatan ini, kekuatan untuk kembali ke masa lalu. Kali pertamanya terjadi sehari sebelum perceraian kedua orang tuanya. Hari itu ia diajak piknik oleh kedua orang tuanya, pergi ke taman bermain dan melakukan apa pun yang ia inginkan kala itu. Hari yang membahagiakan, kalau saja keesokan harinya ayahnya tidak meninggalkan rumah dan tidak pernah kembali.

Wooseok kecil entah bagaimana bisa kembali ke hari itu, mengulang euforia sesaatnya waktu itu dan mengenang presensi ayahnya, hanya untuk menangis keesokan harinya. Karena tidak peduli seberapa banyak Wooseok memutar waktu, ayahnya tetap tidak kembali padanya.

Sejak itu, Wooseok sering memutar balik waktu. Bukan untuk mengubah, tetapi untuk menikmati momen-momen yang sudah lewat dan tidak akan terulang lagi. Wooseok tidak pernah mencoba mengubah apa pun yang sudah lewat. Baginya, apa yang terjadi biarlah terjadi.

Sampai ia kehilangan Jinhyuk.

Jinhyuk, yang selalu ada untuknya sejak ia sebatang kara karena ibunya meninggal. Jinhyuk, yang selalu mencurahkan cinta untuknya ketika ia bahkan membenci dirinya sendiri. Jinhyuk, yang tidak pernah berhenti mendukungnya mengejar mimpi. Jinhyuk, yang kini sudah tidak bisa direngkuhnya.

Wooseok tidak pernah tertarik untuk mengubah masa lalu, mengubah apa yang sudah terjadi. Namun, ia jadi memikirkan ulang semuanya. Mungkin ia diberi kekuatan ini untuk menyelamatkan Jinhyuk. Mungkin ia diberi kekuatan ini untuk mengubah nasib kekasihnya.

Karena itu, Wooseok kembali ke hari di mana Jinhyuk meninggal. Ia mengusahakan segalanya untuk mengembalikan Jinhyuk ke sisinya. Kali pertama ia menelepon Byungchan dan memintanya untuk menginap di apartemen mereka sehingga Jinhyuk dan dirinya di _timeline_ itu tidak keluar dari apartemen.

Namun, begitu jam menunjukkan pukul 21.56 di mana seharusnya Jinhyuk mati di _timeline_ yang sesungguhnya, Jinhyuk di _timeline_ alternatif yang diciptakan Wooseok pun lenyap dan Wooseok terlempar ke _timeline_ yang seharusnya.

Percobaan kedua dan seterusnya sampai keenam tidak berubah. Hanya ada dua hal yang terjadi setiap Wooseok berusaha mencegah Jinhyuk tertabrak; Jinhyuk meninggal dengan cara lain atau _timeline_ yang diciptakan Wooseok lenyap. Wooseok merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang dengan kaki yang masih bergantung di tepi. Menembus dimensi ruang dan waktu selama enam hari berturut-turut memerlukan energi yang luar biasa. Belum lagi ia juga lelah secara emosional sejak kematian kekasihnya. Energinya terkuras habis, meskipun kini matahari masih di atas kepala.

Dalam sekejap, Wooseok terlelap.

* * *

Wooseok terbangun di tengah padang rumput, dengan bunga matahari di sekelilngnya dan burung-burung berkicau di atas kepalanya. Ia mengernyit heran. Wooseok tahu tempat ini, sebuah tempat wisata terkenal yang tidak pernah sepi pengunjung. Secara perlahan, ia bangkit berdiri dan memandang ke hamparan bunga di sekelilingnya.

Wooseok melangkahkan kakinya entah ke mana. Padang ini terlihat tidak berujung dan hanya ada dirinya sendiri di sini. Yang ia tahu hanyalah sebatas ia bisa mengendalikan mimpi ini. Tanpa sadar, ia mulai memejamkan mata dan menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang memainkan rambutnya. Kaki telanjangnya mulai melangkah tanpa tujuan, tidak peduli tanah dan rerumputan akan mengotorinya.

“Tunggu aku, Sayang,” tahu-tahu ada sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggang Wooseok. Yang dipeluk langsung membuka mata dan menoleh, terkejut melihat sosok yang kini tengah memeluknya.

“Jinhyuk?”

“Iya?” Jinhyuk, sosok yang sedang memeluk Wooseok itu, tersenyum sambil menatap kekasihnya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

“Nggak mungkin,” Wooseok melepaskan tangan Jinhyuk dan mundur menjauhinya. “Kamu nggak mungkin bisa ada di sini,” Wooseok menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Jinhyuk melangkah mendekati Wooseok, tetapi Wooseok terus mengambil langkah mundur. “Kamu ini ngomong apa? Kenapa nggak mungkin? Hari ini, kan, kita udah sepakat mau ke sini.”

Samar-samar, Wooseok bisa mendengar ucapan Jinhyuk di memorinya, menyebutkan bahwa ia ingin mengajak Wooseok pergi ke padang rumput. Namun, Wooseok bersumpah ia tidak pernah mendengar Jinhyuk mengatakannya. Lalu dari mana kata-kata itu bisa ada di pikirannya?

“Kapan kamu ngomong begitu?” tanya Wooseok ragu.

“Lho, hari Selasa kemarin, Sayang. Kookheon, kan, idein ini buat kita waktu di acara ulang tahun dia seminggu sebelumnya,” jawab Jinhyuk.

Wooseok bergidik ngeri. Mustahil. Ulang tahun Kookheon jatuh tanggal lima belas April, hari Senin. Selasa di minggu setelahnya adalah sehari setelah Jinhyuk meninggal, tanggal dua puluh tiga.

“Nggak mungkin, nggak mungkin,” Wooseok mulai gemetaran. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dengan ragu dan kembali menatap Jinhyuk. “Lagipula, nggak mungkin tempat ini kosong tanpa pengunjung. Kenapa bisa nggak ada siapa pun di sini?”

“Kenapa?” Wooseok mengernyit saat Jinhyuk menjawabnya dengan pertanyaan. _Ini bukan suara Jinhyuk,_ batinnya. Suaranya dalam dan berat, bukan suara siapa pun yang Wooseok kenali. Tatapan Jinhyuk pun menggelap dan tanpa emosi, menatap lurus ke arah Wooseok seolah menembus jiwanya. “Karena semuanya mati ketika kamu berusaha mengubah takdir. Karena untuk memindahkan pohon, kamu harus memindahkan tempat si penanam menabur benih, bukannya menebang akar dan berharap ia akan tumbuh lagi di tempat berbeda.”

Wooseok menjerit dan kegelapan merengkuhnya.

* * *

Wooseok terlonjak di kasurnya dengan tubuh bersimbah peluh. Ia terduduk sambil mencengkeram selimutnya erat-erat. Degup jantungnya terdengar berdentam-dentam di telinganya. Napasnya tidak teratur dan tatapannya jatuh ke layar ponselnya yang menyala di atas meja nakas. Dua puluh dua April, jam empat sore.

_Cuma mimpi._

Wooseok kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan memejamkan mata. Ia menghela napas panjang. Seolah harinya belum cukup melelahkan, kini mimpi buruk juga menghantuinya. Ia membuka mata dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pikiran berkecamuk. Menghela napas, Wooseok melirik ke kiri, menatap pohon rindang di taman apartemen yang terlihat dari jendela kamarnya.

_Karena untuk memindahkan pohon, kamu harus memindahkan tempat si penanam menabur benih, bukannya menebang akar dan berharap ia akan tumbuh lagi di tempat berbeda._

Wooseok tersentak ketika memorinya memutar kembali kata-kata itu. Pikirannya bekerja dengan cepat, memikirkan makna yang tersembunyi dibalik ungkapan itu.

Mungkinkah ini jawaban atas kegagalannya menyelamatkan Jinhyuk?

Wooseok mengingat-ngingat usahanya selama enam hari terakhir ini. Selama ini ia mencoba menggagalkan kematian Jinhyuk, mencoba mencari alternatif lain agar Jinhyuk tidak tertabrak malam itu.

Yang tidak ia lakukan adalah melenyapkan alasan Jinhyuk meninggal.

Dirinya.

Untuk memindahkan tempat pohon tumbuh, seseorang perlu kembali ke masa lalu dan menanam benihnya di tempat lain. Untuk menyelamatkan Jinhyuk, Wooseok perlu melenyapkan dirinya. Dirinya yang masih hidup menjadi bukti bahwa Jinhyuk meninggal di _timeline_ itu. Kalau tidak ada bukti bahwa Jinhyuk meninggal…

_…berarti Jinhyuk tidak akan meninggal._

Wooseok mengalihkan pandangannya ke pigura yang tergantung di sisi kanan tembok kamar. Foto dirinya dan Jinhyuk yang sedang tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera menatapnya balik. Wooseok mengingat tahun-tahun yang dihabiskannya bersama Jinhyuk. Kini Jinhyuk sudah tidak ada di sini, tidak ada gunanya lagi Wooseok bertahan di _timeline_ ini.

Wooseok melirik ke arah pohon di luar jendela sebelum kembali menatap foto Jinhyuk untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Tekadnya sudah bulat.

* * *

Wooseok duduk di ruang tengah apartemen dengan jantung berdegup kencang. Pikirannya berkecamuk memikirkan kegagalan yang mungkin saja terjadi. Jari-jarinya saling menggenggam di bawah meja sementara matanya sesekali melirik gugup ke secarik kertas yang tadi ia letakkan di bawah gelas minumnya.

> _Turun ke toko tempat Jinhyuk biasa membeli jajanan atau ia akan meninggal dalam kurang dari satu jam._
> 
> _–dirimu dari enam hari yang akan datang_

“Seok?” pintu apartemen terbuka, menampilkan sosok Jinhyuk yang baru saja masuk. “Udah makan?”

Untuk sesaat, Wooseok tertegun. Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya ia bisa melihat Jinhyuk, terakhir kalinya ia bisa diperhatikan Jinhyuk, dan terakhir kalinya ia bisa bersama Jinhyuk. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk menghalau air mata kemudian berdeham. “Udah. Kamu mau jajan lagi di bawah?”

Jinhyuk tertawa kecil sambil meletakkan tas kerjanya di sofa. “Tumben kamu nggak ngelarang aku buat jajan malem.”

Wooseok tersenyum miris. “Karena aku juga mau jajan ke bawah.” _Karena ini terakhir kalinya kita bisa membeli jajanan bersama._

“Ayo turun,” Jinhyuk mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Wooseok.

Wooseok menatap tangan itu untuk beberapa saat sebelum kembali menatap Jinhyuk. “Aku sayang kamu,” ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Pipi Jinhyuk memerah. “Kenapa tiba-tiba, sih,” ujarnya canggung. Meskipun sudah bertahun-tahun bersama, Wooseok jarang mengungkapkan cinta. Baginya, cinta itu ditunjukkan lewat perbuatan, bukan dengan kata-kata. Namun, setelah ini tidak ada lagi kesempatan baginya untuk menghujani Jinhyuk dengan kata-kata cinta. Karena itu, Wooseok mengambil kesempatan terakhirnya dengan hal-hal seperti ini, ungkapan cintanya yang sederhana dan surat beramplop merah yang ia selipkan di bawah bantal Jinhyuk di kamar mereka.

“Nggak kenapa-kenapa. Ayo,” Wooseok bangkit berdiri dan menyambut uluran tangan Jinhyuk sebelum mereka berdua melangkah keluar dari apartemen.

Suasana jalanan tidak berbeda dengan apa yang Wooseok ingat. Ia sudah familiar dengan ini. Yang tidak familiar dengannya adalah genggaman Jinhyuk saat ini. Genggaman terakhir Jinhyuk yang akan ia rasakan. Jinhyuk sama sekali tidak melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka sejak tadi. Setelah bertoko-toko yang mereka lewati pun tangan Wooseok tetap digenggamnya.

Wooseok melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan kirinya. 21.29.

“Jinhyuk,” panggil Wooseok. Jinhyuk menoleh dari kegiatannya menimbang-nimbang cokelat yang ingin dibelinya. “Aku ke sana bentar, ya,” lanjut Wooseok.

“Oh, ya udah bareng aja aku temenin,” Jinhyuk meletakkan cokelat di genggamannya kembali ke tempatnya.

“Nggak usah, Hyuk. Nggak lama, kok,” cegah Wooseok. “Kamu di sini aja.”

Jinhyuk mengangguk ragu. “Oke.”

Wooseok menatap Jinhyuk selama sepersekian detik sebelum mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir Jinhyuk sambil berjinjit. Hanya sebuah ciuman polos yang singkat dan sederhana, tetapi bagi Wooseok, ciuman itu berarti segalanya.

“ _Love you,”_ ucap Wooseok sambil tersenyum sebelum keluar dari toko. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja tanpa bisa ia cegah. Orang-orang yang ia lewati menatapnya heran karena ia terlihat seperti seseorang yang baru saja putus cinta. Namun, ia tidak peduli dan tetap melangkah ke tempat tujuannya. Toko langganan Jinhyuk, tempat dirinya dari _timeline_ ini menunggunya.

Di antara rak-rak, Wooseok melihat _dirinya_ sedang berdiri dan menatapnya balik dengan tatapan terkejut.

“Jadi, surat itu sungguhan,” ucapnya tidak percaya.

Wooseok mengangguk. “Jam sembilan lima enam. Mobil dari arah kanan _zebra cross._ Aku sudah mencoba enam alternatif pencegahan dan semuanya gagal. Alasan Jinhyuk tertabrak adalah _kita,_ jadi mungkin kitalah yang harus dihilangkan. _”_

Dirinya yang lain menatapnya ragu. “Kau yakin ini akan berhasil?”

“Ini cara terakhir yang belum kucoba,” ujar Wooseok.

Wooseok yang lain menatapnya selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menghela napas dan mengangguk. “Baiklah. Ayo kita coba. Demi Jinhyuk.”

Wooseok mengangguk. “Demi Jinhyuk.”

* * *

“Kudengar ada kecelakaan di sana.”

“Aku berani sumpah tadi aku lihat dua pemuda berwajah mirip nyaris ditabrak mobil. Tapi orang-orang bilang mobil itu hanya menabrak pohon.”

“Si pengendara katanya mengantuk, makanya bisa sampai menabrak begitu.”

“Tadi sepertinya ada yang sedang menyeberang di sana. Apa aku salah lihat?”

“Nggak ada korban jiwa. Nggak ada yang ditabrak untungnya. Padahal lampu pejalan kaki masih hijau.”

“Tadi ada mobil dari stasiun televisi yang lewat. Mungkin mereka akan meliput. Semoga saja akan ada penjelasan yang lebih detil.”

“Tidak ada korban jiwa. Polisi yang tadi sedang berpatroli sudah mengkonfirmasi, tetapi si pengendara tetap dibawa untuk dimintai keterangan.”

* * *

> _Jinhyuk,_
> 
> _Di hari ini harusnya kamu meninggal. Mulai dari hari ini harusnya aku tenggelam dalam kesedihan karena kehilangan kamu. Mulai dari hari ini harusnya aku mencoba kembali ke masa lalu dan berusaha mencegah kematian kamu._
> 
> _Jinhyuk, aku bisa kembali ke masa lalu. Selama ini, aku sering menggunakan kekuatanku itu untuk mengulang kejadian-kejadian yang kita lewati dan menontonnya seperti film. Aku sering kembali ke kencan pertama kita di perpustakaan waktu itu. Aku juga sering kembali ke hari kita masak bareng untuk yang pertama kalinya._
> 
> _Jinhyuk, aku sering mengulang hari-hari yang aku lewati dengan bahagia. Enam hari tanpa kamu, aku sama sekali nggak bisa merasa bahagia. Aku terlalu terbiasa dengan keberadaan kamu sampai-sampai aku nggak sadar aku terlalu bergantung. Selama enam hari itu aku berusaha mencegah kematian kamu dan semuanya gagal. Tapi aku sadar, untuk memindahkan pohon, aku harus kembali ke masa sebelum pohon itu ditanam dan menanam benihnya di tempat lain, bukannya menebang pohon itu dan berharap ia tumbuh di tempat lain. Untuk menyelamatkan kamu, aku harus kembali ke masa lalu dan melenyapkan alasan kamu meninggal. Aku._
> 
> _Di-_ timeline- _ku, kamu meninggal karena aku manggil kamu dari seberang jalan dan kamu nyamperin aku. Kalau aku tau, aku nggak akan ngelakuin itu, Jinhyuk. Maaf._
> 
> _Jinhyuk, aku bener-bener sayang sama kamu. Semua yang kita alami, aku bener-bener mensyukuri itu. Aku nggak tau ke mana aku akan pergi setelah ini, tapi ke mana pun aku, aku akan bahagia karena kamu tetep hidup. Karena itu, jangan terlalu lama bersedih setelah aku nggak ada nanti. Kamu masih punya keluarga yang lengkap, temen-temen yang selalu setia, dan mungkin, seseorang yang akan menyembuhkan luka di hati kamu nanti. Jalani hidup kamu dengan berbahagia supaya apa yang aku lakukan hari ini berarti buat kita._
> 
> _Terima kasih untuk segalanya, Jinhyuk. Aku mencintaimu._
> 
> _–Wooseok._

_**–end.**_

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from twitter.  
> twitter: @peonyandcotton


End file.
